Of Vectors and Robots
by mjaybee
Summary: My eyes filled up with tears as I held Roger close.  He gave me so much, so much I couldn't even give back. Now he was dead, in a pool of blood, in my arms. 'Kill them.' The voice says softly, angrily. 'Make them feel the pain you feel. Just once let go.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy/gals of Fanfiction! This is mjaybee here to post my first ever multi-chaptered story! I hope y'all love it as much as I enjoyed writing and typing it out! **

**MUST READ:**

_This story involves beings called __**Diclonus (singular: Diclonii)**__ that comes from a gory, but wonderful anime called __**'Elfen Lied'. **__(To watch it you must have a strong stomach. Trust me, my brother almost puked in the first nine minutes of the first episode.) But the wonderful idea of putting Diclonii into Transformers is all wonderful fellow authoress__** Linda Chicana's **_**idea. **_She__is writing an____even more wonderful story __**'A New Beginning' **__that has a Diclonii named Celia__**. **__She gave me permission to use the concept of how Diclonii came into existence so read hers! It's cute and fluffy after all the sad stuff trust me!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Nor Diclonii. All I own are Roger and 'Stranger' my two OC's. **_

The chilling cold nipped at my cheeks as I tucked my pink hair into my beanie, hiding the potruding horns that sat ontop my head. I sat on the bench, watching as humans walked by. They were busy, like everyday in Portland, Oregon. While I watched them, the little girl with the weird dark pink hair. Bright blue eyes watching everything, anything they did. Remembering every habit such as wringing their hands when they are nervous, trying to figure out if I had did any of that in the prison I called 'Home'. But nothing had came. Only foggy shapes and words.

I had remembered the day I woke up on this same bench with little memory of what had happened before. I knew I was chained up, given things that would've made normal humans sick or dying, coughing up more blood, being called 'Diclonus-something', something had happened, the alarm had struck, people were yelling 'She escaped!', then absolute, painful darkness. Darkness for as long as the eye could see. Then the bright light of morning sun on my pale white skin.

I had to learn everything, English, and Japanese for some odd reason. Even give myself a name.

But it wasn't hard. I just had to listen to people speak, see the way their mouth moved. And read as much as I could.

"Hey stranger." I looked up, a old man with oval glasses and a brown bag in hand. I had nicknamed him 'Roger', while he just named me 'Stranger'. Roger was the man who had given me more...appropiate clothing, and fed me. I never really talked much, just a 'thankyou' and a simple 'hello how was your day?' all that simple greeting sentences. But Roger didn't seem to mind. "Hello." I said, he smiled, "Hi there Stranger. How was your morning so far?" I thought about it. After waking up in a old hotel room that I have borrowed, and not running into anyone that seemed crazy, I guess I had a pretty good morning. "It was good. And yours?" He sat down, sighing as his creaky bones popped. Then he started to rummage through the bag, replying, "I had a good pretty one. My son just had a child. Her name is Annabelle Louise." Such a pretty name. But I said nothing.

Roger's son, William, had not spoken to him since his mother, his wife, had died of breast cancer ten years ago. He was mad at his dad for not even bothering to tell him. William was a soldier in training, in a base out of the States, the news didn't reach him until atleast two weeks after her burial. But Roger had stayed strong as he could over the decade, giving back to people who couldn't do the same. Like me.

He pulled out a warm breakfast taco, and a napkin. "Here you go." He said as he passed me the warmed foil. I rolled the napkin out on my leg, balancing the taco as I said 'thank you.' He smiled again."No problem Dear." I began to eat, while Roger talked.

"Sarah had to call me. We talked for a while. I learned that Will's over in the middle east somewhere, god bless him! War is a dangerous job Stranger..." I had kinda droned out his babbling. I loved Roger to death for what he did for me, but boy, did he have a mouth on him! Chatterbox I tell you!

After finishing up the yummy egg n' ham taco, I crumbled up the foil into the napkin and stuffed it into the paper bag. "I'm going to go throw this away, okay?" I told him as I stood up. "Okay Stranger, be back soon!" He called after me as I dove into the sea of hot, somehow sweaty bodies.

I pushed and shoved as politely as I could as made it the trashcan not even thirty feet away. After tossing the bag, I began to shove my way back into the sea of bodies when I saw them.

A man in a suit, whispering something into an earpiece, black shades covering his eyes even though it is cloudy outside. And a man with white lab coat, talking to someone. I couldn't breathe as I realized who he was talking or trying to talk to. They were looking for me. And why not ask the person that was sitting right next to me? I forced myself to breathe. Running away wasn't an option anymore. Roger had nothing to do with this, and I'll be damned if he gets hurt by my murky past.

**Love it? Hate it? Too boring? Tell me in a review! I'll try to post as much as I can, but school might me only update like once a week. This chapter is short, but hopefully I can make them longer with each chapter, I hope.**

**And also her name isn't going to stay 'Stranger' she has a name that will be revealed in the next chapter or two. **

**-miya-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you read, love n' review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own **Diclonus (singular: diclonii) **they belong to their creators. Also I don't own the 'bots either, they belong to those cool rich people. But the idea of these two things mixing together belongs to **Linda Chicana. **She has a story named **'A New Beginning' **that features her own diclonii, Ceila. Read it! Love it! All I own are Roger and Stranger. My lovely OCs.

Taking a breath, I took a large step. They didn't noticed me. Yet.

I moved my vectors, in the hand form, and stretched all six of them to surround me. Can never be too carefull around these people, they will kill in front of hundreds. They did that to a unfortunate escapee, I remember suddenly. We were located in the center of a large city, so when she got to the gates, where there was many humans to see, she was shot. Straight through the head, and I cried for days. For once the tears weren't for the pain of the experiments that they had did me.

"I am asking you sir, where did she go?" The labcoat had asked, he pushed his glasses up Roger had shrugged, then murmured an answer that I couldn't hear. While the man in the suit stopped talking into the earpiece, and was reaching into his pocket-

'NO!' A voice yelled, then a vector shot out. One that was not mine mind you. The man's arm was cut clean off. Blood spurted everywhere and Roger looked at him with a look of pure horror. I looked around for who did that, who had helped me. Then I ran to Roger, I yanked him up. He groaned in pain as I coaxed him into a gentle jog. "Stranger? What's going on? Who were they?" He asked me as we jogged into a dark, stinky alley that was opened on both sides. "They were apart of the governmernt," I say, not really bothering to hide the fear in my voice, "they were looking for me." Roger had said nothing. And I really started to pace, but keeping my vectors out, making a small dome around the two of us.

"Did...did you do that Stranger? Cut off the mans' arm?" I looked at him. "What? No! I was five feet away. There is no possi-" I tried to make the idea of me being 'different' sound ridiculous, but Roger had a serious look on his old, withered face. "I know you are different, Stranger. I knew it. But tell me, what the hell are you?"

I stared at him and he stared back. He knew? How? "I'm not human." He nodded. "I figured that you weren't human Stranger. You are too beautiful to be so." I blushed at the compliment. We Diclonii did possess inhuman beauty but too much of it that if we ever came into contact with humans, they usually tried to avoid us. Like an instinct to avoid all things too pretty. Too inhuman. I thought.

"But was it you back there? Did you cut the man's arm off?"

"No." I say, "It was someome like me, she was-" the voice sounded female in my head, "-trying to protect you. That man had a gun." I explain, putting down my vectors, thinking we were safe. Greatest mistake I had made in my whole life.

It had happened too fast for even me to react. A gun was cocked, a loud bang was heard. And I watched in horror as Roger slammed into the cold concrete. "NOOO!" I yanked them back over us, though, it was no use. The pool of blood was proof.

My eyes filled with tears as I held Roger close. He had given me so much, so much I can never give back. Now he was dead, in a pool of blood, in my arms. 'Kill them.' The voice says softly, angrily. 'Make them feel the pain you feel. Just once let go.' I looked down at Roger, whose eyes were getting murky, but he still asked me a question. "S-stranger," I held him tighter. "tell me your name. I wanna know who made me happy for the first time in years." I looked down at the old man, taking in his white hair, smoothed face despite the bullet in his chest.

"M-my name is Kadri." He smiled. "Such a perfect name for a..." He could never finish this sentence. He drifted off into a slumber he would never wake from. It was my fault. 'Kill them!' The voice cried. I ignored it, gently laying Roger down, going over his unseeing eyes. But he had a smile on his face. But that didn't do anything but make my guilt even heavier than before. But I knew Roger wouldn't want me to kill someone, to have blood on my hands. So I responded;

'I will never kill, I wouldn't want to be a monster. Like you.' The voice hissed and growled. 'One day...you'll see. You won't be so innocent anymore, you'll have blood on your hands like I.'

I heard sirens not so far away and knew that the shooter had fled. I got up shakily, my legs wobbling. I looked down at Roger, and I felt the tears come, hot, salty, burning my eyes. He shouldn't have that smile on his face. All I caused was destruction, and death, not that smile. Anything but that smile

Suddenly I was running, running for hours, running for days. It certainly felt like that. But when I reached the outskirts of Portland, I realized it was only 2 o'clock at the most.

_'So much things happened in such an amount of time...' _

I looked down at my clothing. My jacket was wet Rogers' blood, and my hands and fingernails were caked with blood too. Spotting an old convient store, I ran to the back where the restrooms were located. I yanked my jacket off and stuffed it into the trash, hiding it with toilet tissue and used pads. No one would ever look there, especially with the pads in there. Then I washed my hands, scrubbing off the blood but still seeing it on there.

_'You'll have blood on your hands, like I.'_

I shivered, who was that voice? It had to be another diclonii, of course, but I had no idea that another fellow diclonii had escaped. And it seemed that she didn't like humans very much, the yelling of 'Kill them!' showed me that. But, she did save Roger, before he died. She was going to be a problem, with that mind reading thingy, but she's a diclonii, she might have answers that have been burning in my mind for almost a year. Like who am I really? Where did I come from? Do I have a family? A mother, a father? I shook my head to clear my thoughts then looked in the mirror.

Feeling alittle naked without my jacket, I hugged myself. I did not see the beautiful girl Roger had called me before. All I saw was the eyes of a useless being that was not even human and my scarred up body. I saw no 'Kadri' only the other, 'Stranger'. But Kadri is my name! My mind had screamed. That is my name, no 'Stranger' here anymore. But I had renamed myself. Given myself a full name, one that Roger would have been proud of, if I hadn't been the useless little diclonii that I was.

**Kadri Stranger Elden. **I looked at myself again, seeing the same girl still. Sighing I turned around.

Then I walked out into the nippy cold.

**OMG! Roger is dead (SAD FACE, BUT I HAD TO DO IT!) Kadri feels like it's her fault, and no 'bot has shown up yet! SO sorry! They will be mentioned in the next chapter, I promise. Have to have a problem before the solution, right? The 'bots are apart of both the problem and solution, later on of course.**

**And can you guess who the voice is? I love to see what people can come up with this type of question.**

**Do y'all like it? I never wrote a death scene so I was a newbie at this. And, even if this is too early, I have decided on who Kadri will grow attached to (not romantically. Yet.) and I hope y'all review! **

**-miya-**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 of my story, 'Of Vectors and Robots'!  
>Hope y'all read, love, and review!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Diclonus (sing. Diclonii), they belong to their creator. Also I don't own the 'bots in this chapter, or the others to come. They also belong to their cool creators. Linda Chicana is the girl that thought of mixing these two beings together, so read her story, 'A New Beginning.' it inspired me to write this story.

**Introducing...Bicha! **

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street, away from the convient store when I saw a bus stop down by the corner. It was loading the few people that rode during the day, and I had an idea.<p>

'Maybe I could make it.' But I had no money on me, or bus pass either. Maybe the driver will pity me, the girl with no jacket, the girl with the lost look in her eyes. I never did the look on purpose but it was just there, everytime it was needed it seemed.

Speed walking towards the short line that was getting smaller and smaller, I blended in with the small crowd. The warmth of the other bodies felt nice for once. And the bus driver said nothing! He was an older man, maybe in his late fifties, and he just looked at me and said nothing. Guess the look worked its' miracles, again.

As I sat down in a empty seat next to an woman in her twenties. She stared at me as I got comfortable. Finally she spoke, her voice gravelly as if she had been smoking cigerettes for her whole life, "Aren' ya suppos'd to be in'a school?"

I looked down at my lap, it was halfly true. While I was a fourteen year old, I had estimated one random morning, I somehow knew I would never fit in at school (Really now? The pink hair and having to wear a beanie or hat even when it's not cold would raise questions sooner or later.) Having no parents or solid background was another problem. "No, I'm on a...field trip." I was such a bad liar. She noticed it too. "Ya are huge lie, and why are you not at school? Skippin' or somethin'?" I shook my head. "No." I knew I was too afraid to think of skipping if I ever went to school. "Then what are you doin' on a bus withou' your parents?" This lady was sure nosy. "They died." Don't know how true that is. "Oh sorry kid. What's your name?" I looked over at her, she looked down at me. She was tall, she was almost a foot taller than me and she was sitting down! And she had a model-look to her despite her voice. Dark brown hair, light brown eyes, heart shaped face...yeah model material here.

"It's Kadri, and yours?" She leant back, sighing. "I have a lot of names. But just call me Bicha, y'know how to say that right?" I pronounced it. "Bee-sha." She pronounced mine with a slight accent, from where I have no idea. She had said 'Kau-dre' instead of 'Kau-dri' but I didn't correct her, it's an accent, you couldn't get rid of it unless you really tried. And Bicha looked like she was the type that didn't really try to correct it. She there, that's it.

We talked for most of the ride. I told her most of my story, leaving out the parts where I was experimented on, Roger dying, and anything else like that. While she told me about her tough life in Chicago, and how she's known for just riding busses and getting off wherever it stops. Bicha was pretty nice, in her own sarcastic, caring way.

"This is the last stop, missus'." The bus driver was standing by our seats, a tired look on his face. "Oh, where are we?" I asked, he looked down at me, eyes widening at my red-pink hair. "...We're in Salem, I believe." He finally had said as me and Bicha both stretched and left.

"So where are ya head K'?" I shrugged, feeling as lost as ever. "Weeeellll, if ya need a travelin' companion, why didn't ya say so?" She had wrapped her arms around me, leading me to a Mcdonalds across the street. I was hungry, and so was she.

"Lettme get a coco shake and ten piece with," she looked at me, "Whattya want Kady?" I looked up at the menu, "I'll have a vanilla shake with a ten piece too." As we waited on the food to be down, we sipped on our shakes. "Thanks for paying." She nodded, "Ya welcome Kady." She got up when our food was called, and we ate in perfect silence.

"So, where do you wanna go?" She asked me as we looked at the schedule. Pulling my beanie down, I looked at the place that caught my attention.

Tranquility, Nevada.

'Seems like peaceful town, just what I need.'

"Let's go there," I said, pointing to the black bolded words. Bicha followed my finger and grinned. "Oooh good choice, good choice." We sat down to wait for a couple of minutes. The station was quiet, no soul was around. It was nice and gently windy.

Looking up at the darkened sky, I noticed a star that was bigger and brighter than the ones around it. I squinted to try and get a better look at it but it didn't change. I elbowed Bicha softly. She looked at me with a questioning look, "What?" I pointed to the 'star', "Maybe it's a UFO. Let's go check it out." She got up and dragged me to the forest that surrounded Salem, "What about the bus?" I asked as we hiked through the brush. Bicha was doing this all in heels, how I don't really know. "They always wait a extra ten minutes to see if anyone comes, so no problemo!" She exclaimed and I sighed, "Okay."

We finally made it into a clear, grassy field where the 'star' shone the brightest. "Hey, K. Don't it look like there's two?" Bicha questioned. I looked back up, they had seemed to have split into two brightly shining 'stars'. "Yeah..."

Feeling curious, I stretched my vectors out, over six yards, and I was almost there, until they started rushing towards us. "RUN!" I yelled. We ducked into the trees. Feeling the ground shake roughly, I looked back out into the field. The ground was pushed up, dirt had flew everywhere, even some trees had been pushed down by the force of these...two pods of some sort. "What the hell is that?" Bicha, how should I know? "Maybe they're friendly?" As soon as I asked this, the pods had started to move...started to transform.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Whatcha think? The two unnamed bot's will be revealed in the next chapter~!<strong>

**Review! **


End file.
